Kuzey (Universe 41)
Kuzey is arguably the heart and the de-facto founder of Lookout. Inc. With a natural affinity of making people trust him and a general likeable personality, it isn't hard to see why he managed to get it all to work in the first place. Spending his early days in a small shut-in village before setting out to save the world, he eventually found himself thrust into co-leader of Lookout. Inc alongside ZionThreeX, but after his forced retirement, became a wandering painter, before his eventual return. Nowadays, he manages to balance being a so called "big good" with his artistic interests, and remains as affable as ever. Appearance When he was young, Kuzey dressed in a blue gi with an orange undershirt, white wristband, white belt, armbands and shoes with orange lining. His hair is spiked up to the right side while remaining fairly calm on the left side, with a few bangs hanging forward. Aside from this, his facial structure is very similar to Gohan. Now, his appearance has changed drastically. His hair is no longer spiked up, but is instead hanging down now, is shoulder-length and has started to become grey. His appearance is much more casual than it was before, donning orange Lennon specs, a slightly oversized baseball shirt colored white with blue around the top parts, blue sweatpants and black shoes. He retains his white wristbands and also has white bandages wrapped around his shoes, as some form of ankle protection. Personality -to be added- Abilities and misc. 'Transformations' Kuzey has access to different variations of the Super Saiyan transformation, including the Full-Powered Super Saiyan, and Super Saiyan 2, and one more undisclosed transformation unique to him. 'Fusions' Kuzion-X Created during an emergency situation, Kuzion-X was the Potara Fusion between Kuzey and ZionThreeX. Kuzion is extremely powerful and has access to not only all their abilities and transformations, but also his own, mixing between the two fusees powers. He lasted for approximately a year, since the effects were irreversible, but was split back into two when he was hit with dark wave energy from The First Dragon. History Early life 'Lookout. Inc' Flung into the future One day the team battled Alpha Trevauntee, who was wreaking havoc in South City, while also messing around with time itself, rewinding the destruction, accelerating some people's aging, etc. The team started battling against him, although they eventually got overpowered. In a tag attack preformed with Goten, who provided the distraction, Kuzey lunged towards Trevauntee. Landing a successful combo on him, he was about to land the finishing blow when he miscalculated where it would land, allowing Trevauntee to land a counter attack which sent Kuzey into the future, approximately 60 years, which was very bleak. In this future, Vegito 7900 was dead, TOAA had turned into an amoral killing machine who worked alone, with Zion and Goten left to fight against Judra's robots who had taken over the world. While Zion more or less lived in a semi-ethereal state with an immense power boost, losing a part of his essence in the process, Goten was dealing with an increasingly unstable connection to his speed powers, as they failed him from time to time. Gallery Kuzion-X7.png|Kuzion Category:Saiyans Category:Universe 41 (S'H) Category:Page added by Saints'Hoodie Category:Characters Category:Fighter Category:Role-Play Articles